otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Dugu Xiaoyi
Dugu Xiaoyi is the only daughter of Dugu Wudi and is considered the nemesis of young masters everywhere. Appearance (At 16 years) Her rolled-up black hair looked slightly fluffy, which were being held in place by a crystal hairpin. Her white face looked even more tender and delicate, while her cheery lips were curved in a smile which revealed a hint of joy, and bashfulness at the same time…. A white shawl covered her light green dress, which gently caressed body right down to her waistline. Although the young maiden's body appeared somewhat immature and unripe, it was still curvy and exquisite in its make.Chapter 140 Graceful, fair, and pretty figure came out. Her eyebrows were like distant hills, her almond eyes were joyful, while her cheeks were like peaches; her face was simply picturesque. All kinds of charms… immense loveliness and sweetness poured out of this youthful girl. She seemed very fresh, pure and delicate.Chapter 242 Personnality This girl's behavior was adorable. Her temperament was somewhat irascible, but it kept fluctuating regularly. There was nothing complex about it.Chapter 287 Description Dugu Xiaoyi was the only daughter of the Dugu Family. She had seven brothers. She had been greatly pampered as she was the only daughter of the family. So, she had become spoilt and conceited. However, she was extremely skilled. Her level of cultivation in Xuan Qi had reached a superior level even though she was very young. Moreover, she was blessed with a great sense of justice. She was famous throughout Tian Xiang city, and was known as the 'Nemesis of Debauchees'. Chapter 14 Plotline Jun Moxie (as Jun Xie) met her for the first time in his way to the Thousand Gold Hall to help Tang Yuan. In fact, he had been thrashed by her on the way. Then, she had forced him to take her along to the Thousand Gold Hall. Chapter 14 He somehow used her as a detterence against Li Feng and the others and making her win some money at the same time so she'll be happy and let him in peace. After that gambling session, for the first time Dugu Xiaoyi had a new impression of him and that he was quite amusing and interesting. She asked him to be present at her grandfather birthday. In fact she told him that he had better be here otherwise she will trash him each time she saw him.Chapter 21 They met once more in the Divine Weapons Store.Chapter 53 They both want the same Meteoric Iron. He tricked by saying he'll pay for her. He used a debauchee overbearing attitude to buy the big piece of Hundred Tempered Steel Iron and the small Meteoric Iron making her dissapointed and disgusted by the way he act. Then he gifted her the big piece, the Hundred Tempered Steel Iron who was worthless in both their eyes making her angered to tears realizing that he paid for her for this sole reason so she can't buy the Meteoric Iron. Since she had yet to tell clearly that she wanted the Meteoric Iron (even though that was clear by her attitude) he used that flaw to push her aside. Chapter 54. She felt hearthbroken by what he did, The real reason she was crying was that of Jun Moxie's detestable actions. Putting on the airs of a debauchee, he had interrupted her in the midst of her purchase, then tricking her by offering to pay for it. He had also made her feel confused over her opinion about him and once everything was said and done, he ended up offering a piece of trash to her! Of course, the biggest reason was that she had ended up falling for his trick. She herself became confused after seeing his pretentious portrayal of a debauchee and ended up being fooled by him… Beads of tears fell down her face, signifying just how heartbroken Dugu Xiao Yi was feeling. He didn't try to comfort her making her even sadder. For Moxie, he has absolutely no understanding of the heart of females and no knowledge on how to pacify females. Thus, after observing Dugu Xiaoy's cries he did not even bother to attempt at consoling her. For he had already given up in putting any effort into doing so! If you want to cry, then just continue to do so! Then seeing Moxie ignore her, she kick his ass and ran away in tears.Chapter 55 She wanted to 'cook rice' Jun Moxie but ended up running away and make Guan Qinghan to lose her virtue. Items * The First Knife of Tian Xiang - Offered by Jun MoxieChapter 145 Trivia * After she received the The First Knife of Tian Xiang gift from Jun Moxie, she offered him the jade pendant. Chapter 145 * She's born from Dugu Wudi's first wife. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Dugu Family Category:Tianxiang City Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Xuan Xuan Continent